Un disparo y un adios
by Rika-Sora
Summary: Has muerto...todo por una tonta discusion que tuvimos...te extraño, no puedo vivir sin ti. Mala para los summarys. Dedicado a SofiaPrincess.


**Jajaja, si otra vez con otro fic cortito, esta vez para Sofia-Princess, ayer hable con ella y me agrado mucho, espero que te guste y que sigamos en contacto. Me dio la inspiración de hacer un fic trágico como el de "Solo una estupida" que me encanto, pero claro que yo lo pondré algo distinto.**

—**Un disparo y un adiós—**

Yamato Ishida, un joven de 18 años, se encontraba devastado, el amor de su vida, su luz, su cielo, estaba muerta y todo por una tonta discusión, por una tonta confrontación.

-¿Por qué?-aun no asimilaba que ella no estuviera ahí, y pensar que hace un día murió, era algo muy doloroso a pesar de contar con el apoyo de sus amigos.

Aun podía recordar esa tierna sonrisa que lo había enamorado. Esos penetrantes ojos clavándose en los suyos.

-Maldición-exclamo golpeando la pared con su puño, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su ropa aun tenia manchas de sangre.

El prefirió no asistir al entierro de su amada, no lo resistiría. Por su mente pasaron tantos recuerdos de cuando eran felices.

Su primer encuentro, el comienzo de su amistad en aquel campamento…

Su primer beso, aquel día de Navidad en que ella le dio un regalo especial…

Sus primeros regalos, el día de San Valentín al año siguiente…

Su primera discusión, cuando este se puso celoso por verla con Tai…

Su primera reconciliación, después de esa pelea…

Recuerdos y mas recuerdos, alegres y dolorosos, pero todos al fin todos con ella. Su corazón y mente no daban crédito a la situación en la que estaba. Su vida dio inesperadamente un giro brusco. Hasta llego proponerle matrimonio a ella y hablaban sobre sus futuros hijos y la familia feliz que serian.

**Flash Back**

_-Tendremos dos hijos Yamato-dijo la joven a su novio, estaba recargada en el al tiempo que estaban abrazados._

_-Son pocos, podremos tener mas-dijo con su picardía característica haciéndola sonrojar._

_-Como tú no los tendrás-dijo burlona ella._

_-Jaja-rió el-será un niño y una niña._

_-El pequeño será todo un casanova como tu._

_-Y la niña una dulzura como tu-dijo besando esos suaves labios de su amada, se separaron aunque no quedaron satisfechos y nuevamente unieron sus labios._

_-Me haces tan feliz Yamato, ya quiero que nuestros sueños se cumplan-dijo ella._

**Fin Flash Back**

Eso nunca llegaría ya que ella se fue y lo dejo con esas ilusiones y sueños rotos. No tendrían la familia que tanto anhelaban.

Seguía sin moverse, ya no podía llorar más, en su corazón había un gran vacío.

-Todo por mi culpa, mi culpa-se pegaba fuertemente su cabeza con las manos.

¿Y como había muerto ella?...

**Flash Back**

_-Estoy harto de que prefieras estar con tus amigos que con tu novio-reclamaba un furioso Yamato a su novia._

_-Pues yo puedo hacerlo, ya que tengo la libertad, no soy tuya nada mas-grito ella._

_-Eres mi novia ¿se te hace poco?-pregunto irónico mientras su tono de voz subía._

_-Pero eso no te da derecho a controlarme-grito exasperada._

_-Si, porque no tienes la libertad de salir con cualquier chico teniendo novio._

_-Ahora me resultas con tus enfermos celos-dijo irónica._

_-Entiéndelo, tu no saldrás con ningún otro chico ni aunque sea tu amigo ¿Entendiste?-subió el volumen de voz en la pregunta._

_-Mil veces te he dicho que tú no eres quien para ordenarme-dijo encolerizada-mejor me voy y aquí termino lo nuestro-dijo volteándose._

_-No vas a ningún lado-la tomo bruscamente por el brazo._

_-Suéltame-ella forcejeaba._

_-No-grito el._

_Si-dijo ella en su cara y lo que siguió no se lo esperaba…los enfermos celos de Yamato habían hecho que le diera una bofetada a ella. Cayó al suelo._

_-Perdóname-reacciono ya que era la primera vez que le pegaba, ella permanecía en el suelo cubriendo su mejilla roja. Unos ligeros sollozos provinieron de ella._

_-Hasta aquí has llegado-dijo mas tranquila._

_-Mi amor-dijo tratando de abrazarla y ayudarse a levantar._

_-Adiós-dijo rechazando su ayuda y saliendo de ahí corriendo._

_-Espera-grito el y la siguió, ella corría con más velocidad._

_Siguieron por unos minutos así…ella no se detenía, Yamato no podía alcanzarla, definitivamente no corría tan rápido._

_-Detente-grito asustado y tratando de correr con mas fuerza, ella lo evito…_

_Fue lanzada unos metros por un auto que se dio a la fuga, había caído bruscamente en el pavimento._

_-Linda-dijo el llegando a ella, estaba inconsciente, al menos eso el pensaba-despierta, por favor, yo te amo-lo decia mientras lloraba, emanaba sangre de la cabeza de ella, misma que quedo en las prendas de el._

_Seguía así, un testigo llamo a una ambulancia. Al cabo de unos minutos llego._

_-Que paso-pregunto un paramédico._

_-La atropellaron-dijo Yamato aun sosteniéndola-por favor sálvela-pidió el._

_-Lo siento-esas palabras fueron duras para Yamato-su muerte fue instantánea-dijo al revisar el pulso de ella. Hasta ese momento el pudo sentir sus manos frías._

_-No, ella no esta muerta-grito._

_Plaf…_

_-Maldito, por tu culpa murió mi hija-dijo dolida la mama de ella, le había propinado una sonora bofetada. Yamato le había contado que habían tenido una discusión…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Aun recordaba eso, su ex-suegra seguía resentido con el, lo odiaba. Tai, Kari y Tk lo trataban de animar. En ese momento ellos se encontraban en el entierro. Su mama también hacia lo posible, su papa no tanto ya que no se mostraba tan expresivo.

Así como unos amigos lo apoyaban, otros lo odiaban, y le retiraron cualquier apoyo. A tan solo unas dos horas de su muerte ya casi todos sabían.

-Te amo-dijo en un susurro, poso su mano en su cuello de donde saco una cadena, misma que ella le había regalado-nunca me olvides-dijo el.

Por fin tomo aquel objeto que había contemplado, cerro los ojos viendo en su mente la imagen de ella.

-Adiós-fue su despedida.

Pum…

El sonido de un disparo se escucho, el cuerpo de Yamato yacía inmóvil en el suelo en un charco de sangre, con aquel objeto aun entre su mano derecha, en la otra una foto de ella…

…y una ultima lagrima recorrer su mejilla.

FIN

**Si fue un corto fic muy triste y trágico (pañuelo a la mano), Sofia, espero que te haya gustado, aquí la situación fue un suicidio de Yamato. No puse el nombre pero reconocerán que su amor es Sora ¿no? Espero que me dejen reviews. No me maten por hacer este fic jeje, de vez en cuando hay que hacer uno para que te liberes de preocupación y problemas como en mi caso me sirvió un poco. Otra vez me desvele jeje, son las 11:50 p.m. Chao…**

**Atte**

**rika-sora**

**PD. L.I.T. gracias por tus reviews que me dejas en mis fics y perdón por no haberte incluido en el anterior que hice.**

**PD. Grace Yamato es mio!!! Jaja, claro después de Sora, pero sigo yo, quieres una pelea por su amor? Jeje.**


End file.
